Un pour tous
by newsyd
Summary: Fin de la saison 6. L'équipe a été éparpillée un peu partout. Derek réalise que quelqu'un leur a menti concernant Emily.  Mais une terrible nouvelle les oblige à reformer le temps d'une enquête leur équipe pour retrouver et sauver l'un des leurs!
1. Chapter 1

**Tous pour un...**

_L'histoire se déroule deux mois après la fin de l'épisode final de la saison 6._

_Je base ma fic sur le « chat » d'Erica Messer qui faisait sous entendre que l'équipe était éparpillée un peu partout et des spoilers qui précisaient que Morgan découvrirait le premier la vérité à propos de Prentiss._

_Hotch prend officiellement la place de Strauss et donc supervise plusieurs équipes sur le terrain en s'y rendant quelques fois, il s'occupe des briefings mais fait essentiellement un travail de bureau…_

_JJ le seconde comme agent de liaison pour ces différentes équipes et trie comme elle le faisait avant les cas les plus désespérés._

_Garcia a décidé de rester et de remettre à plus tard les projets qu'elle avait avec Kevin._

_Rossi, reprend un mi-temps de consultant et s'apprête à écrire un nouveau livre !_

_Morgan a accepté le poste de feu Kate Joyner à New-York et Reid l'y a accompagné !_

_Ashley quitte le BAU pour un autre service._

_Au début de l'histoire, Derek se rend compte très vite qu'on leur a menti concernent Emily et cherche des réponses avec plus ou moins de tact… (moins que plus)_

_C'est là qu'une terrible nouvelle les oblige à reformer l'équipe le temps d'une enquête (?) pour retrouver et sauver l'un des leurs !_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Aaron avait décidé de prendre quelques jours de congés juste avant la rentrée scolaire, Jack en avait besoin et lui avait besoin de passer un peu plus de temps avec son fils.

Il était parti tôt du bureau, David savait pourquoi, et s'il y avait des urgences, il savait où le joindre. Il était passé à son appartement pour troquer son impeccable costume cravate contre un jean tee shirt sweat , et c'était comme ça qu'il se sentait le mieux.

Il devait récupérer Jack chez Jessica tôt dans la soirée pour aller manger un bout avec lui. Et quand il passait un moment ensemble, ils allaient dans une pizzéria pas très loin de l'appartement. En le quittant, Aaron était donc allé réserver une table pour la soirée. Marcher un peu, prendre l'air, c'était des moments comme celui-ci qu'il appréciait plus que tout, juste quelques minutes de calme et de sérénité...

La situation au bureau était devenue pesante, il était fatigué des paperasseries, fatigué d'être sans cesse sous pression, fatigué de faire des courbettes et d'être politiquement correct. Son équipe lui manquait mais quel genre de patron aurait-il été s'il les avait empêchés d'embrasser une autre voie, une autre carrière.

Morgan était parti à New York et Spencer l'avait suivi. Ashley avait quitté l'équipe pour un autre service, JJ et Garcia étaient restées pour l'aider à superviser le travail des autres équipes, et David les rejoignait de temps en temps sur le terrain, le reste du temps, il le passait chez lui sur son ordinateur à écrire un nouveau livre. Un nouveau livre dont il lui parlait de temps en temps, il avait besoin de conseils et Hotch était justement bien placé pour l'aider!

Dès qu'il approcha de sa voiture pourtant ce soir-là, quelque chose le mit sur ses gardes, il s'était soudain senti épié, surveillé, il s'était retourné, n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal mais le malaise demeurait présent! Comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Jack l'attendait avec impatience et lui sauta au cou! Jessica les embrassa tous les deux en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée, elle avait bien compris à quel point Hotch aimait son métier et elle n'aurait pas supporté qu'il arrête tout ce en quoi il croyait pour élever Jack, pour ce petit garçon, il était un héros qui arrêtait les méchants, il devait continuer à faire ce dans quoi il excellait!

Le repas s'était bien déroulé et un peu éternisé, mais comme ils n'étaient pas très loin de chez eux, ce n'était pas très grave. Jack adorait passer du temps avec son père, et lui, il adorait son petit garçon.

Pourtant dès qu'il mit le pied hors du restaurant, Hotch se sentit de nouveau mal à l'aise et ce qu'il se passa ensuite resta longtemps flou dans son esprit, Jack était parti devant comme il le faisait souvent et il avait vu quelqu'un l'attraper et l'emmener tandis qu'une autre personne arrivée juste derrière lui tentait de le maîtriser, il se défendit comme un beau diable, et réussit à se défaire de son agresseur afin de récupérer son petit garçon!

La suite de l'altercation fut très rapide, il vit apparaître un 3ème homme, et celui-là était armé, Hotch sortit son arme mais n'eut pas le temps de l'utiliser, un seul coup fût tiré, il prit la balle dans l'épaule et perdit l'équilibre. Il retint un hurlement de douleur pour ne pas inquiéter Jack, et serra les dents.

Deux paires de bras le mirent debout et le poussèrent ensuite à l'arrière d'un 4x4 noir, Jack y était déjà, Aaron vit une petite larme couler le long de sa joue et il prit rapidement le petit garçon terrorisé dans ses bras puis le serra très fort!

Il avait reconnu le 3ème homme et savait déjà qu'il ne ferait pas le poids très longtemps!

Mais il essaierait... pour Jack...

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent, seuls tous les deux, dans une pièce sombre et sans fenêtres, assis sur un canapé. Aaron n'avait pas lâché Jack qui avait fini par s'endormir, épuisé! Son épaule le faisait terriblement souffrir mais pour le moment, c'était un détail. Tout ce qu'il s'efforçait de garder en mémoire c'était un indice qui pourrait permettre à quelqu'un de le retrouver.

Il pria le ciel pour que David essaie de le joindre pendant les deux prochains jours, et s'inquiète assez de son silence pour réagir, il ferma les yeux et respira profondément, une peur terrible le saisit.

Il s'efforça de respirer calmement...

Aaron Hotchner se sentit soudain très seul!

xxxx

David Rossi était inquiet, il ouvrit rapidement la porte du bureau de Penelope Garcia, chose qu'habituellement il ne faisait jamais, elle sursauta.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, ce n'était pas clair, il y avait deux jours qu'il essayait désespérément de joindre Aaron. Sans succès.

Même s'il était en congé, celui-ci ne coupait jamais son portable, et il avait bien rappelé qu'il était joignable quoiqu'il arrive. Le téléphone sonnait et les appels finissaient systématiquement sur le répondeur. David Rossi était donc très inquiet.

Il demanda à Garcia de vérifier quand Aaron avait utilisé sa carte de crédit pour la dernière fois!

Penelope s'insurgea, on ne faisait pas ce genre de chose pour un collègue, encore moins pour son patron.

David insista et ce qu'il lui dit la glaça.

"Imagine, Penelope, que tu décortiques l'emploi du temps d'une victime"

Car on en était là, ce silence n'était pas normal, et retrouver un petit bout de son emploi du temps était important, vital peut-être. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Aaron de disparaître pendant deux jours sans donner de nouvelles.

Penelope chercha et ils se rendirent compte que la trace s'arrêtait deux jours plus tôt dans cette pizzeria, une pizzeria où un journal local relatait une bien étrange histoire s'étant déroulée là-bas, le propriétaire avait entendu un coup de feu ce vendredi-là au soir et quand il était sorti, il avait vu un 4x4 noir démarrer en trombe.

Il y avait une caméra vidéo pas très loin du restaurant, Garcia se brancha donc sur les enregistrements du secteur deux jours plus tôt et la scène qu'ils virent tous les deux, elle et David, de cette soirée, les perturba beaucoup.

Jack, Aaron, le coup de feu, l'enlèvement et le pire vint ensuite, le tireur apparut de face à la caméra, un visage qui pétrifia David Rossi et Penelope Garcia: Ian Doyle!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

David demanda à Penelope de lancer un avis de recherche au nom de Jack et Aaron Hotchner, tout en sachant qu'il était déjà beaucoup trop tard... 48 heures c'était long, beaucoup trop long pour retrouver quelqu'un dans leur situation... Ils savaient tous les deux qu'au bout de 24H... mais ils préféraient ne pas y penser, pas pour le moment!

Garcia vit de nouveau la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir, JJ apparut, elle était blême, si Penelope ne la connaissait pas, on aurait pu penser qu'elle venait de rencontrer un fantôme et que ce que celui-ci lui avait dit avait profondément bouleversé la jeune femme!

En guise de bonjour, elle tendit son téléphone à son amie : "Branche-le sur ton ordinateur, j'ai reçu un message ce matin, un petit film, et..." sa voix se brisa.

"David?"

"On sait ce qui s'est passé, et on sait qui en est l'instigateur, mais on ne sait pas pourquoi!"

"Moi je sais!" murmura JJ, "Mais je vous expliquerai plus tard!"

Penelope tira Rossi par la manche, ce qu'elle avait vu sur son écran l'avait laissé muette, elle ne pouvait plus parler, et comme JJ, on eut l'impression qu'elle avait rencontré un fantôme!

Une pièce sombre et sans fenêtre, un canapé, et deux personnes, un adulte et un enfant, l'adulte avait un air désespéré, et les traits tirés, l'enfant était dans ses bras, et il était déterminé à ne pas le lâcher, manifestement le petit garçon dormait, paisiblement, c'était un père avec son fils, Aaron et Jack.

Le temps de voir le film et David avait cessé de respirer. Aucune demande de rançon, aucune exigence, rien...

Le seul indice qu'ils avaient était la présence de Ian Doyle lors de l'enlèvement, quant au lien qui le reliait à Hotch, il était encore flou!

David se disait qu'ils auraient du le tuer ce jour-là, on aurait éviter la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient aujourd'hui, le petit Jack devait être terrorisé et Aaron était blessé! Il fallait très vite les retrouver! Mais par où commencer? Ils n'avaient pas l'ombre d'une piste, pas un seul indice puis il se souvint des paroles de JJ et se tourna vers elle...

"Tu disais que tu savais pourquoi..."

JJ hocha la tête mais avant d'avoir pu lui dire quoique ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et cette fois avec fracas et la surprise de Penelope fut telle qu'elle en laissa tomber son stylo.

"Derek..."

Il était à New York, il supervisait l'équipe là-bas, il avait pris la place de la regrettée Kate Joyner, elle lui avait parlé deux jours plus tôt et il était là devant elle, c'était du délire!

Il avait l'air très en colère, il ne savait donc rien, et n'avait eu aucune info sur ce qui les retenaient aujourd'hui, au bureau, elle, David et JJ!

"Où est Hotch, je voudrais lui parler!" , elle sursauta, sa voix était glaciale et il n'espérait qu'une réponse à sa question, un lieu où il pourrait donner libre cours à sa rage contre son ancien patron!

"Derek!" Penelope tentait de comprendre, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

"Il nous a menti, il s'est joué de nous... pourquoi?"

JJ lui fit face, et murmura : "Il n'avait pas le choix!"

Le visage de Derek se crispa, il devint blême : "Parce que toi, tu savais?"

"Oui, et je te répète qu'il n'avait pas le choix!"

"JJ!" c'est un cri qui venait du cœur - "Comment avez-vous pu?"

Une larme se mit à couler sur la joue de JJ, dans un sanglot, elle murmura : "Il lui avait fait une promesse..."

"Il aurait pu nous en parler, nous mettre au courant, et pas nous laisser mourir de chagrin, tout, mais pas ça!"

"Il n'avait pas le choix, Derek!" La réponse de JJ fut courte et cinglante.

Penelope intervint dans la conversation et posa la question que Rossi brûlait de poser depuis quelques minutes : "Mais que se passe-t-il à la fin?"

Derek leur expliqua alors que lors d'une enquête il avait aperçut quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, quelqu'un qui avait disparu, quelqu'un qui ne devait plus faire partie du monde des vivants depuis longtemps. Et l'avait suivie, et pour être certain qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, il l'avait rencontrée, et elle était toujours là, bien vivante et en pleine santé, Emily!

Emily!

La nouvelle fut accueillie avec plus ou moins de bonheur, mais elle tombait mal...

Derek continua : "Elle nous a raconté qu'elle avait essayer de joindre Hotch plusieurs fois et qu'il n'avait jamais rappelé...", et pour cause... il comprit soudain l'énormité de la situation quand il perçut le regard inquiet qu'échangèrent JJ et David!

Emily avait commis une grave erreur, celle de réapparaître et de recontacter certaines connaissances, c'était une chose qu'un témoin sous protection ne devait jamais faire et elle l'avait fait, elle avait mis sa vie en danger mais aussi et surtout celle de Hotch et celle de Jack!

Tout ceci expliquait beaucoup de choses finalement.

Derek n'avait pas du être le seul à avoir retrouver Emily et Rossi comprit très vite les motivations de Ian Doyle, et il avait enfin trouvé le lien qui le reliait à Aaron.

Les paroles de JJ, l'histoire de Derek, tout cela se tenait, et si David se mettait à analyser d'un peu plus près la situation, Aaron Hotchner était devenu bien malgré lui le centre d'une sale histoire.

Morgan chercha quand même un soutien de la part de David, il attendait, un mot, une parole qui lui donnerait raison, qui donnerait raison à cette rage qu'il destinait à Aaron Hotchner, même si, soudain, il n'était plus certain de rien!

Et ce qui sortit de la bouche de David acheva de le mettre mal à l'aise.

"Emily est vivante, c'est une bonne chose, mais Hotch va mourir!'

"Hotch va mourir?" Derek répéta la phrase de Rossi.

"Et Jack est avec lui!"

TBC

_**PS : j'ai besoin de vos avis... :o)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Il y avait quelques mois, et tout s'était passé très vite!

"Elle n'a pas survécu à l'opération!"

JJ se souviendrait toute de sa vie de cette phrase qui avait tout précipité. La douleur de Spencer, les larmes de Penelope et la retenue de Morgan, Ashley et Rossi!

Mais elle n'oublierait jamais, oh non jamais, le visage fermé de Hotch.

Puis il s'était levé, avait quitté la salle d'attente, elle l'avait vu tourner les yeux vers la sortie puis elle avait croiser ce regard, son regard... il avait pris une décision, il n'était pas question de revenir en arrière et elle le savait!

Elle laissa Spencer pour le rejoindre.

Elle parla la première : "C'était ce qu'il fallait faire!"

"Je sais!"

Mais au son de sa voix, elle avait compris que même s'il avait fait ça pour la mettre à l'abri, il n'avait pas du tout aimé la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées, et il allait devoir gérer un deuil qui n'en était pas un, pour lui, mais qui l'était pour les autres membres de son équipe, et il allait être seul, tout seul à gérer cette crise, JJ serait loin, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'appuyer sur elle quand il en aurait eu besoin!

Il avait alors pris sa main, l'avait serrée et avait quitté l'hôpital.

Et dès ce jour, elle sut qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour revenir, il avait besoin d'elle et elle reviendrait!

Quelques jours plus tard, elle retrouvait Emily à Paris!

xxx

"Hotch va mourir?" Derek répéta la question jusqu'à ce que Rossi lui donne des explications.

"Tu n'as pas du être le seul à retrouver Emily, et elle a commis une grave erreur en essayant de contacter Hotch, elle l'a mis en danger et sa famille avec lui, aujourd'hui, Ian Doyle sait ce que nous savons aussi et il a un maintenant un argument de poids pour la faire revenir à lui!"

"Un argument de poids?"

"Ca ne va pas te plaire, Derek!" murmura Penelope, elle le connaissait bien et elle savait qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il allait voir!

Elle l'invita à venir s'installer près d'elle et lui montra son écran, les deux films, celui des caméras de surveillance où on y voyait l'enlèvement et celui reçu par JJ où Hotch serrait son petit garçon dans ses bras. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, et il avait maigri, beaucoup maigri.

Derek détourna le regard, il ferma les yeux et soupira, il eut soudain honte de lui, honte de ce qu'il avait pensé faire quelques minutes plus tôt, et surtout, il n'imaginait même pas dans quel état pouvait se trouver Hotch et surtout comment il se débrouillait avec le petit Jack!

Ca devait être un enfer d'expliquer à un petit garçon que tout allait bien se passer alors qu'il savait que ça risquait à tout moment de mal tourner et de déraper!

Il s'était levé et sa rage, il la retourna contre la porte du bureau de Garcia dans un grand cri : "Eh merde!"

Rossi, le prit gentiment par le bras puis s'adressa à JJ.

"JJ, tu montes un dossier et tu rappelles toutes les équipes qui ne sont pas sur le terrain!"

"Toutes?"

"Oui, toutes, Garcia, tu lui donnes un coup de main, et Derek, toi, tu viens avec moi!"

Rossi l'emmena vers la salle de réunion.

Ce fut Morgan qui parla le premier : "Que lui est-il arrivé? "

David secoua la tête : "Derek, tu ne l'a pas vu depuis 4 mois... il y avait dix ans qu'il dirigeait l'équipe, et du jour au lendemain, tu es parti à New-York, Reid t'a suivi, Ashley est partie dans un autre service, je ne suis plus que consultant et Emily n'est plus là..., il a perdu ses repères, ses amis. Après la mort d'Haley, il avait reconstruit sa vie autour de vous et de Jack, vous étiez sa famille... Et il a tout perdu, d'un coup, comme ça!"

"Il a ensuite officieusement pris la place d'Erin Strauss et il a beaucoup de travail, ajoute à cela un deuil qu'il n'a pas vraiment mené jusqu'au bout, un petit garçon qui grandit trop vite, et tu comprendras un peu plus!"

"Tout a été bouleversé, et il est en train doucement de tout reconstruire et c'est difficile..."

" Mets-toi à sa place!"

Quand il avait accepté le poste à New York, Derek n'avait même pas pensé à ça, certes il avait eu du mal au début, mais là, tout roulait... si seulement il s'était douté de quelque chose, si seulement...

Rossi continua : "En ce qui concerne Emily, il avait une décision à prendre et il l'a prise, envers et contre tout, pour la protéger, et au risque de tous vous perdre! Et je pense que nous aurions tous fait pareil!"

Derek Morgan ne trouva même plus les mots pour lui répondre.

David posa une main sur son épaule : "Rappelle Spencer et demande à Emily de nous rejoindre. Rendez-vous dans cette salle de réunion en début d'après-midi!"

"Et... Derek... ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien!"

L'équipe allait se reformer, peut-être une toute dernière fois, pour la mission la plus importante de toute leur carrière... Deux vies en dépendaient!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

David Rossi les avait réunis dans la salle de réunion, Derek, JJ, Garcia... étaient déjà là, Prentiss et Reid ne devaient pas tarder à les rejoindre.

Cette situation lui paraissait tellement irréelle. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus eu de réunion ici!

JJ avait préparé un dossier mais elle attendrait avant de le présenter. Ses collègues souhaitaient qu'elle leur explique exactement ce qu'il s'était passé quelques mois plus tôt.

JJ leur expliqua que lorsqu'il était allé rencontrer Clyde Easter à l'aéroport, Hotch lui avait fait une promesse, celle de protéger Emily quoiqu'il arrive et quoiqu'il en coûte. Elle l'avait accompagné dans son voyage et savait qu'ils avaient conclu une sorte de pacte. Hotch l'en avait informée et souhaitait bénéficier de son appui au Pentagone si le pire devait arriver et qu'ils soient obligés de la cacher en mettant en scène sa propre mort.

Tout cela impliquait de garder le secret pour permettre la sécurité du reste de l'équipe, il serait encore temps un jour de tout leur avouer, quand Ian Doyle serait effectivement hors d'état de nuire, sauf que JJ n'aurait jamais imaginé que leur raconter cette histoire se ferait dans une situation aussi désespérée...

Quand elle avait reçu le message le matin même, c'était comme si sa vie s'était soudain arrêtée. Aaron Hotchner n'avait-il pas vécu assez d'atrocités? Et pourquoi emmener son petit garçon avec lui? Jack ne méritait pas ça , il ne méritait pas de voir son père souffrir encore et encore!

Elle avait bien compris que son patron se battrait pour Jack et il fallait qu'ils interviennent avant que le pire n'arrive et si pour cela leur équipe devait se reformer, c'était une très bonne chose, ensemble il faisait ce qu'il y avait de mieux dans le département, étudier toutes les possibilités pour que le mal disparaisse un peu plus chaque jour!

Et ici, l'un des leurs en était la victime...

Et elle espérait bien que toute cette histoire se règle très vite.

Elle inspira profondément, ce secret qu'ils partageaient les avait tous les deux déstabilisés, et ils craignaient un jour de devoir s'expliquer comme elle le faisait aujourd'hui. Emily avait commis une erreur, celle de revenir aux Etats-Unis. Et ce retour avait précipité les choses, Derek l'avait retrouvée, et Doyle savait qu'elle vivait toujours, il avait donc trouver une parade pour l'obliger à se découvrir, et c'était Hotch qui en avait fait les frais!

Il travaillait trop et s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Jack ces derniers temps! Il avait aussi beaucoup maigri, elle avait trouvé cela inquiétant et s'était promis de lui en parler un de ces jours! Elle aurait du prévenir David, ils auraient du faire un peu plus attention, Hotch était un homme qui ne se confiait pas mais il n'allait pas bien et elle l'avait senti!

Trop tard!

xxxx

Quelques heures plus tard, la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit lentement, Emily et Spencer étaient de retour, un sourire, une étreinte, quelle joie de les retrouver, de la retrouver, mais la situation ne se prêtait pas à ce genre d'effusions, il fallait vite se mettre au travail!

JJ fit un rapide topo de la situation, elle leur passa les deux films, Emily eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle vit l'image du visage de Ian Doyle sur la caméra prise près du restaurant. Elle frissonna.

Mais le pire devait seulement arriver, parce que l'autre petite vidéo était beaucoup plus perturbante, et tout le monde avait bien compris que quiconque s'en prendrait à Jack verrait un Aaron Hotchner se déchainer, mais il était blessé et de ce qu'on pouvait voir dans la vidéo, sa blessure le faisait extrêmement souffrir.

Pour avancer dans l'enquête, il fallait entrer en contact avec le kidnappeur, ce qui impliquait remettre les pieds dans un engrenage qui avait bien failli coûter la vie à Emily, et qui ici était encore un peu plus compliqué et plus grave aussi!

Seulement, cette fois ils n'étaient pas seuls, JJ avait fait appel à toutes les équipes qui n'étaient pas sur le terrain et elles étaient nombreuses, elles avaient toutes répondu à l'appel pour les aider, ils souhaitaient plus que tout les ramener au bercail et si possible en vie!

Aaron Hotchner était un homme respecté, on ne touchait pas impunément à un des leurs sans être puni, et cette fois, Ian Doyle n'aurait aucune chance!

Ils avaient bien l'intention de ramener Aaron et son petit garçon à la maison et en bonne santé!

TBC

_**NB : merci pour vos gentils petits mots...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

Il avait du s'assoupir, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, il entendait la respiration calme et régulière de Jack à côté de lui, et il avait envie d'en profiter juste un moment.

Il s'assit, posa son visage dans la paume de ses mains, et essaya de se rappeler les évènements des dernières heures.

Et la petite main de Jack sur son bras lui demandant s'il allait bien n'estompa pas en rien le cauchemar qu'il venait de vivre.

Un peu après leur arrivée, un des hommes de Doyle l'avait emmené, heureusement, Jack dormait déjà, c'était une bonne chose, il respira profondément et l'agent stoïque, dépourvu d'émotions reprit le dessus, et face à Ian Doyle, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire!

Il tiendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour que David le retrouve, sauf si ces malades menaçaient directement Jack, et là, il n'était plus certain de rien!

Aaron Hotchner n'était pas un homme qu'on déstabilisait facilement et Doyle allait avoir fort à faire avec lui! Ca prendrait du temps, mais il arriverait à le casser... il ne s'en prendrait pas à Jack directement, le petit garçon devait être traumatisé et il s'en voulait d'avoir du l'emmener.

Par contre Aaron Hotchner allait le regretter, on ne mentait pas de cette façon à Ian Doyle et surtout pas quand il s'agissait d'Emily Prentiss, il connaitrait bien vite les dessous de l'histoire et comment il avait réussi à cacher sa présence aussi longtemps, même à sa propre équipe. Et plus que tout, il voulait savoir où elle se trouvait!

Quand il s'approcha d'Aaron, celui-ci ferma les yeux!

xxxx

Un peu avant de rencontrer tous les collègues qui s'étaient portés volontaires pour les seconder, les membres de son équipe avait vu cette vidéo, la dernière envoyée, la plus...

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour la qualifier.

Emily ferma les yeux en même temps qu'Hotch, elle détourna le regard et sortit de la pièce écœurée... les yeux brillants.

Quelqu'un d'autre l'avait suivi et elle avait une main posée sur son épaule, Penelope... Elle n'avait pas pu elle non plus!

Mais les autres étaient restés...

Il leur fallait des indices, peut-être un geste d'Aaron, quelque chose qui les mettraient sur la voie! Quelque chose qui les aideraient à le retrouver... et si possible en vie!

xxxx

Emily s'était un peu éloignée avec Penelope, un endroit calme où elle se devait de remettre ses idées en place, il fallait qu'elle retrouve cette force de se battre, mais elle savait combien Doyle pouvait être persuasif et ses méthodes n'étaient pas des plus agréables.

"Tu n'y es pour rien Emily!"

Penelope avait toujours ce don de tout comprendre avant tout le monde... mais sur ce coup-là, elle n'avait pas complètement raison. C'était de sa faute et si elle avait eu le courage de leur parler de cette ancienne vie dont elle ne voulait plus, peut-être que JJ et Hotch n'auraient pas été obligés d'aller jusque là pour la protéger!

Elle n'aurait jamais du rentrer et essayer de le contacter, son retour avait eu pour effet de désigner la prochaine cible de Ian Doyle, elle aurait du être plus prudente, elle aurait du rester sur ses gardes, mais ce qu'elle avait à lui dire était de la plus grande importance, c'était vital, c'était l'espoir aussi d'une nouvelle vie pour elle...

Elle aurait du se faire plus discrète. Et peut-être que Hotch ne serait pas dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement...

Et peut-être que...

"Je m'en veux tellement!"

xxxx

Les autres étaient restés mais certains auraient préféré faire comme Emily et Penelope, JJ se sentait très mal d'assister à ça, mais Rossi lui avait demandé de rester, elle connaissait Hotch depuis bien longtemps, elle partageait certaines choses avec lui, elle en était très proche, elle pouvait peut-être déceler quelque chose qui leur échappait peut-être!

Seulement, elle n'était pas prête à jouer à ce petit jeu là, et c'est pour Hotch qu'elle était restée, elle étouffa un sanglot mais elle resta! La main de Morgan posée sur son bras lui donna un peu plus de courage!

David Rossi sentit son estomac se nouer, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais alors pas du tout! Il en fallait beaucoup pour le déstabiliser, là, Doyle avait réussi...

Derek Morgan était atterré, il venait de trouver une raison supplémentaire pour descendre Ian Doyle dès qu'il en aurait la possibilité.

Spencer, lui, se souvenait du petit Jack et de ses questions quand Aaron l'avait récupéré après avoir tuer Foyet, le petit garçon était très à l'écoute. Doyle ne lui ferait probablement rien, mais Jack était intelligent et du haut de ses 6 ans, il savait déjà que son père n'allait pas bien...

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

JJ prit enfin la parole : "Il parlait de votre dernier bouquin..."

Spencer récitât très vite: "Vous ne méritez même pas d'être dans le dernier chapitre du nouveau livre de David Rossi..., ce serait trop d'honneur de vous considérer comme un serial killer..."

Ils se tournèrent tous vers David.

"Il y a juste un souci..." murmura David Rossi. "Mon dernier livre n'est pas un livre sur les serial killer!" - "J'y explique le métier de profiler!"

"Et mon dernier chapitre est consacré à un profiler en particulier..."

"Hotch?" questionna JJ

"Oui!"

"Pourquoi lui?"

"Parce que c'est le seul profiler que je connaisse qui le soit resté après tout ce qui lui est arrivé!"

Après tout ce qui lui était arrivé...

Et il lui en était arrivé des horreurs, il avait vécu des choses terribles, si terribles... ce n'était pas commun pour un personnage apprécié et cité en exemple tel que lui! Il y en avait beaucoup qui aurait quitté le bureau, Hotch, par contre était né pour être profiler, et il le resterait en dépit de tout.

Une agitation inhabituelle fut soudain perceptible en dehors de la salle de réunion, il était en train de se passer quelque chose dans les bureaux, quelque chose de suffisamment important pour que tout le monde se réunisse dans le paysager autour de Penelope Garcia.

Rossi avait ouvert la porte du bureau, il la vit arriver en courant, Prentiss sur ses talons, elle avait quelqu'un dans les bras, un petit garçon, qui s'accrochait à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage, Jack, le petit Jack.

Cela impliquait beaucoup de choses et ce n'était pas une très bonne nouvelle, si Jack était là, Aaron était seul, s'il savait Jack en sécurité, il ne les trahirait pas, mais s'il savait Jack en danger, il parlerait, il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais il finirait par parler...

Il fallait très vite le retrouver, remuer ciel et terre pour le ramener, Jack avait perdu sa mère d'une façon tellement inimaginable, qu'il n'était pas question qu'il arrive la même chose à son père...

Il fallait juste un peu de calme au petit garçon pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits, peut-être qu'il pourrait les aider, mais Emily avait une autre idée et il fallait qu'elle leur explique à eux ce qu'elle voulait absolument dire à Aaron.

Elle passa un rapide coup de fil, et attendit.

Lorsque la stupeur et l'incompréhension firent place au questionnement et à une idée de meilleure stratégie, elle prit la parole.

"Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider..."

Ils se réunirent tous autour du petit garçon en lui promettant de ramener très vite la personne qu'il lui manquait le plus au monde, et par extension, celui qu'eux, les membres de son équipe, n'auraient jamais du laisser tomber...

xxxx

Rossi se tourna vers Penelope Garcia et questionna : "J'ai aperçu beaucoup d'agents qui ne sont plus en service, pourquoi?"

"Vous m'aviez demandé de rappeler toutes les équipes qui n'étaient pas sur le terrain, j'ai allongé la liste aux vétérans... sur leur ligne d'urgence!"

David hocha la tête, cette situation était assez inhabituelle, mais l'affaire était en elle-même, assez inhabituelle.

Jessica, qui attendait depuis deux jours des nouvelles, avait été appelée, elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle prit Jack dans ses bras en cherchant désespérément du regard quelqu'un qui pourrait l'éclairer, son neveu allait bien, mais elle ne vit Aaron nulle part.

"Où est-il?" questionna-t-elle

JJ hocha la tête - "On n'a pas de nouvelles, on ne sait pas encore où il est, mais je vous tiendrai au courant, je vous le promets." - "Prenez soin de Jack!"

C'est juste à ce moment-là que Jack sortit de son silence, il s'adressa à David : "Dis, tu vas me le ramener mon papa?"

David prit la main du petit garçon dans la sienne et répondit : "Je te le promets!"

JJ raccompagna Jessica, elle essayait de la réconforter, la sœur d'Haley était forte, et elle tiendrait le coup, pour Jack! Mais Aaron faisait depuis longtemps partie de sa famille et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir très peur pour lui!

JJ fut très vite de retour dans la salle de réunion, il était temps de commencer à travailler, il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps.

Un rapide coup porté à la porte de la salle de réunion et celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer... un fantôme...

Jason Gideon!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Rossi avala difficilement sa salive, il avait été très ami avec Jason, à eux deux ils avaient fondé cette unité qu'Aaron dirigeait maintenant d'une main de maître, ils avaient toujours été d'accord tous les deux sur les compétences quasi surnaturelles de l'agent Hotchner, il avait dépassé ses maîtres mais ne s'en était jamais vanté, il était un profiler, un vrai de vrai!

Cet homme là était un extra terrestre, et l'un comme l'autre avait eu la chance de travailler avec lui, sa place, il la méritait, il méritait même bien plus, mais le voulait-il vraiment?

Rossi avait quand même un oignon à peler avec Gideon. Il y avait une chose qui lui pardonnait pas c'était de l'avoir lâché quand cette explosion avait eu lieu il y a quelques années et dans laquelle Aaron avait été blessé. Gideon avait été écarté en raison de stress post traumatique, et Haley enceinte de quelques semaines avait du gérer cette crise particulièrement difficile, ce n'était donc pas surprenant que quelques années plus tard, la peur de le perdre à nouveau ait eu raison de son amour pour lui, elle avait eu besoin de s'éloigner et de respirer pour élever Jack en toute sécurité, et elle l'avait laissé!

Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils pensaient la même chose tous les deux. Seul, Aaron ne s'embarrasserait pas, Jack n'était plus là et on ne s'attaquait pas impunément à sa famille sans s'en mordre les doigts, Foyet n'était plus là pour en parler, Doyle ne vivrait pas assez longtemps lui non plus...

"Il va se venger!" murmura Jason à son intention.

"Je sais!"

xxxxxxxxx

Aaron avait fermé les yeux, Jack n'était plus là, et c'était une bonne chose, il pourrait enfin se laisser aller et ne pas tenir le coup absolument si tout tournait mal pour lui, son petit garçon ne serait pas le témoin d'une souffrance à laquelle il ne pouvait rien!

Il espérait juste qu'il était en sécurité, et il deviendrait muet quoiqu'il arrive!

Un des sbires de Doyle fut très vite de retour mais il fit une chose qui surprit Aaron Hotchner, il se baissa suffisamment pour se rapprocher de son oreille et murmura : "Essayez de tenir le coup le plus longtemps possible, Jack est en sécurité, votre équipe va bientôt arriver..."

Son équipe?

Il respira profondément!

Son équipe! Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés, pour lui, pour le retrouver, pour le sauver, et Jack était avec eux, il poussa un soupir de soulagement!

L'homme lui glissa quelque chose dans la main, une arme, assez petite pour se cacher facilement mais assez dangereuse pour faire beaucoup de dégâts.

"Ne l'utilisez qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, et dans ce cas-là, ne ratez pas votre coup, et quoiqu'il arrive, je surveillerai vos arrières!"

"Merci!" souffla Aaron.

C'était décidé, il n'attendrait pas une hypothétique arrivée de ses amis, il avait pris une décision, il se débrouillerait tout seul!

xxxxxxxxxx

Morgan, la 1ère surprise passée, se tourna vers Emily : "Tu disais que quelqu'un pourrait nous aider?"

A ce moment son téléphone sonna, elle le mit en mode haut parleur: "Tu peux y aller, Clyde, ils t'écoutent..."

Clyde? Clyde Easter... L'équipe toute entière retint son souffle!

"Bonjour à tous, Emily m'a mis au courant de votre affaire, et je suis vraiment désolé, je savais pour Hotchner mais je ne pouvais pas agir..."

"Et maintenant vous pouvez? "questionna Rossi.

"Jack est en sécurité et j'ai une possibilité de vous aider, j'ai un homme infiltré, et qui travaille seul, je sais qu'il a contacté votre patron (visiblement Easter n'était pas au courant des évènements des derniers mois!), et qu'il surveille ses arrières, si ça tourne mal, il interviendra, je vous le promets!"

"Que savez-vous d'autre?"

"J'ai deux emplacements possibles mais je n'ai pas encore officiellement localisé Doyle!"

Ce n'était pas bon, vraiment pas bon, une bonne nouvelle en amenait une mauvaise...

Un brouhaha inimaginable se fit soudain autour de lui, enfin c'est ce que l'équipe cru comprendre au travers du haut-parleur d'un téléphone portable.

Emily cria presque : "Clyde... Clyde..."

Quelques minutes qui leur parut des heures plus tard, celui-ci intervint.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose sur le 2ème emplacement, celui qui est le plus proche de chez vous, il va falloir que vous interveniez, soyez prêts au pire des scénarii!"

Derek avait pâlit ainsi que tous les autres membres de l'équipe, ce n'était pas bon, vraiment pas bon...

"On vous rejoint aussi vite que possible!"

xxxxxxxxx

Toute l'équipe arriva en trombe sur les lieux d'un entrepôt abandonné depuis des années, tout était beaucoup trop silencieux...

Ils mirent du temps à sécuriser les lieux, ils avançaient à pas de loup, lentement... trop lentement pour Derek Morgan, mais c'était nécessaire, pour éviter un quelconque dérapage.

On ne pouvait pas à proprement parler de règlement de compte mais les hommes qui étaient restés avec Doyle n'étaient plus là pour en parler, Rossi avait retrouvé celui-ci, un seul coup avait suffit à le faire disparaître de la surface de la terre et il savait qui l'avait fait!

Au bout d'un couloir, il aperçut soudain une forme, un homme, agenouillé, le dos posé contre le mur, le visage dans les mains.

Il s'approcha, puis s'agenouilla lui aussi, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais une voix fatiguée le supplia : "Laisse-moi juste 5 minutes"

David posa une main sur l'épaule d'Aaron Hotchner : "Non, jamais plus je ne te laisserai 5 minutes, mon ami!"

"Tu es blessé?"

"Deux ou trois côtes cassées, une balle dans l'épaule!"

Aaron, posa sa main sur le bras de David, et se leva péniblement, il sentit une autre paire de bras l'aider, Derek...

Il leva les yeux vers David, puis vers Morgan, et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous là, JJ, Spencer, Emily, Gideon... Même Jason était là... Il posa une main sur sa bouche et ferma les yeux, surpris, ému, il n'avait pu, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, imaginer un tel dénouement, ils leur avaient tellement manqué... Son équipe, ses amis... Sa famille!

JJ l'étreignit! C'était assez inhabituel, mais la situation était, elle aussi assez inhabituelle... puis Emily!

"Vous nous avez fait tellement peur!"

Aaron perdit l'équilibre un court instant, mais Derek était déjà là pour le rattraper...

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**Juste un petit mot pour vous remercier pour les commentaires que j'ai reçu! Il reste un, peut-être deux chapitres, histoire de finir la fic avant le 21/09 ;o) - et donc dernières possibilités de me dire si elle vous a plu! Enjoy...**_

Chapitre 8

Jessica venait juste de mettre Jack au lit quand le téléphone sonna.

L'appel venait de JJ la proche collaboratrice de son beau-frère, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de décrocher! Elle eut soudain très peur! C'était de cette façon qu'elle avait appris la mort de sa sœur, et c'était Aaron qui l'avait appelée ce jour-là. Elle chassa toutes ses mauvaises pensées, le mieux aujourd'hui était de rester positif! Pour Jack!

"Allo"

"Jess?"

La voix au bout du fil la fit frissonner... Aaron! Elle resta sans voix puis murmura : "Aaron!"

"Je vais bien, dis à Jack que je vais bien, je viendrai le voir demain, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos!" sa voix était faible, il était essoufflé, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Aaron tendit le téléphone à JJ et s'appuya un peu plus fort sur le bras de David, David qui, d'un regard, fit comprendre à Derek que quelque chose n'allait pas, ces quelques jours de détention pouvaient expliquer un état de faiblesse général mais il avait vu Aaron poser sa main sur le côté plusieurs fois en grimaçant.

JJ promit à Jessica de lui donner des nouvelles très rapidement, raccrocha puis comprit que ses collègues n'étaient pas très rassurés. Elle s'écarta très vite quand Hotch s'écroula soudain!

Morgan et Rossi amortirent sa chute, quelque chose avait du se passer qui dans le feu de l'action avait certainement échappé à Aaron... Il était très pâle, son visage était tiré, il respirait soudain très vite et commençait à perdre connaissance.

C'est juste à ce moment-là qu'Easter les avait rejoints, Rossi lui demanda très vite.

"Est-ce qu'une équipe médicale vous accompagne?"

Easter hocha la tête. Puis voyant Hotchner sur le sol soutenu par Derek Morgan, il hurla dans son micro.

"Envoyez une équipe médicale très vite, nous avons un officier à terre!"

Aaron essaya vainement de rester conscient, il se devait d'être fort et digne de son équipe mais la bataille devenait de plus en plus difficile, il se sentait partir et s'accrochait désespérément à Derek. Celui-ci avait entrepris un rapide check-up pour se rendre compte qu'Aaron avait pris une 2ème balle dans le flan cette fois et que l'hémorragie devenait importante...

Il hurla : "Vite vite, il est en train de lâcher..."

L'équipe médicale arriva dans la seconde et s'affaira autour de son ancien patron, Derek toujours à proximité ne le quittait pas des yeux, et il comprit que sa place était avec lui, avec ses collègues devenus ses amis et que cette équipe lui avait énormément manqué!

Il se tourna un court instant vers Emily et croisa son regard, il savait qu'elle pensait la même chose que lui, leur seul et vrai boss c'était lui, Aaron Hotchner, qui livrait devant leurs yeux une dernière bataille, survivre.

JJ avait emmené Spencer un peu plus loin, il fallait qu'elle lui parle, elle n'avait pas envie de perdre son meilleur ami, le parrain de son petit garçon, à cause d'un secret qu'elle avait été forcée de garder, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il s'était senti trahi, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il garde cette rancœur, envers elle et envers Hotch trop longtemps, le moment était sans doute très mal choisi, mais il fallait en parler...

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'étreignaient, tout cela n'était dorénavant qu'un très mauvais souvenir!

Leur attention fut soudain attirée par Rossi qui, debout, s'était soudain agenouillé juste à côté de Derek, il parlait, n'arrêtait pas de parler, il suppliait... il suppliait son ami de tenir le coup, de ne pas les laisser tomber, de s'accrocher, Derek semblait désemparé, il tenait toujours désespérément la main de Hotch. Jason Gideon avait blanchi et Emily avait cessé de respirer.

JJ s'approcha paniquée, elle vit le médecin tenter de réanimer son patron, une fois, deux fois, puis rassuré, il autorisa enfin sa prise en charge et son départ vers l'hôpital le plus proche!

JJ l'accompagna, elle était devenue sa plus proche amie, il fallait qu'elle soit à ses côtés!

Rossi et Gideon proposèrent leur aide à Clyde Easter afin de classer enfin ce dossier qui leur pourrissait la vie depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il restait beaucoup de questions qui restaient pour le moment sans réponses, Comment Jack était réapparu dans les locaux du FBI? Où était l'agent infiltré? Pourquoi cette prise d'otage s'était-elle terminée de cette façon? Et qui avait tuer Ian Doyle?

Beaucoup de questions dont certaines réponses devraient attendre que l'agent Aaron Hotchner soit tiré d'affaire, ce qui était loin d'être le cas!

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Derek, Emily et Spencer avaient suivi l'ambulance, ils étaient bien décidés à rester avec JJ et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient des nouvelles rassurantes de l'état de leur patron.

Ils étaient tous fatigués, avaient beaucoup parlé, et avaient pris une décision, très importante, celle de ne plus jamais se quitter, la dislocation de l'équipe avait fait plus de mal que de bien, et avait failli se terminer tragiquement, s'ils n'étaient plus là pour se soutenir, surveiller leurs arrières, ils avaient de grandes chances de perdre un des leurs et il n'en avait jamais été aussi près qu'aujourd'hui!

Toute cette tension leur avait fait comprendre que leurs actions avaient précipité les évènements tragiques qui venaient d'arriver, si Derek n'était pas parti, certes il aurait découvert plus tard pour Emily, mais il aurait peut-être pu anticiper ce qui était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt, si Reid ne l'avait pas suivi, il aurait vu les changements de comportements chez Hotch, il aurait peut-être attiré l'attention de David, il savait que JJ l'avait remarqué mais qu'elle avait trop attendu pour en parler, il aurait du la contacter lui aussi, prendre des nouvelles, elle se serait peut-être confiée!

Quant à Emily, toute cette affaire avait détruit sa vie, il lui faudrait du temps pour se reconstruire, et de gagner à nouveau la confiance de ses compagnons de route, de cette famille qui lui avait terriblement manqué!

Penelope était venue les rejoindre un peu plus tard, elle savait qu'elle aurait du être plus attentive, et qu'elle aurait du tirer la sonnette d'alarme beaucoup plus tôt, mais elle n'avait pas osé... et pourtant, elle en avait souvent parlé avec Kevin!

Le silence devint pesant, les heures passaient, lentement, très lentement, tous se remémoraient certainement les dernières heures en se demandant ce qu'ils auraient pu faire pour changer ce qui était arrivé!

xxxx

Jason et David étaient, eux, rentrés au bureau, après avoir passé un moment avec Clyde Easter, ils savaient que leur présence à l'hôpital ne changerait rien à la situation mais il fallait qu'ils parlent, ils avaient des choses à se dire, restées enfouies depuis bien trop longtemps et qui planaient dans le bureau depuis 4 longues années.

C'était tout ce temps qu'il avait fallu à Gideon pour faire le vide dans son esprit et pour réapprendre à vivre, il s'était toujours demandé comment avait fait Hotch pour s'en sortir après la mort d'Haley, en dehors du fait qu'il le considérait comme un extraterrestre, sauf que Rossi savait, lui, que le deuil n'était pas fait, que son ami cachait sa douleur très profondément et que le jour où tout cela ressurgirait, il faudrait qu'il soit là pour ramasser les morceaux.

"Pourquoi revenir maintenant?"

"Quand Penelope a rappelé tout le monde, j'ai compris que ce qui se passait était très grave! Et qu'il était temps pour moi de revenir! Certaines personnes avaient besoin de réponses et je ne leur en ai pas donné, je sais qu'Aaron avait besoin de moi, d'un soutien, et je n'étais plus là... mais je n'aurais pas pu, vraiment pas pu!"

"Aujourd'hui je suis prêt et j'espère qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard!"

xxxx

A l'hôpital, la porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit lentement, tous les regards convergèrent vers l'arrivant, Easter...

"Clyde?" - Emily était surprise, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à revenir prendre des nouvelles surtout pas après ce qui venait de se passer, à son regard interrogateur il murmura : "Je suis désolé de ce qui arrive, et je suis venu m'excuser, auprès de toi d'abord, pour ce que tu as vécu ces derniers mois et surtout il faut que tu saches que si Hotchner en est là aujourd'hui, c'est en grande partie de ma faute, il m'avait fait une promesse qu'il a tenue, mais je n'ai pas assez couvert ses arrières, je pensais qu'il ne risquait rien... j'ai eu tord!"

Easter ne revenait jamais en arrière et certainement pas pour s'excuser, il devait vraiment s'en vouloir pour les accompagner dans cette attente, il s'installa aux côtés d'Emily...

"Il est le seul à m'avoir mis à jour!" et venant d'Easter c'était un compliment, Emily esquissa un sourire.

"Et je ne partirai pas avant de savoir!"

xxxxx

Le chirurgien qui venait de passer des heures en salle d'opération au chevet d'Aaron Hotchner arriva dans la salle d'attende où 6 paires d'yeux se tournèrent dans sa direction quand il entra dans la pièce.

Il se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise.

xxxxx

Penelope Garcia ouvrit discrètement la porte du bureau de David Rossi, son arrivée fit sursauter les deux hommes qui s'y trouvaient, ils devinrent blêmes.

Penelope murmura :

"Il va bien..."

"Il va bien!"

FIN (pour le moment...)


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à celles et ceux qui ont lu cette histoire...

J'ai des idées pour une suite et donc pour répondre aux questions que vous vous posez, oui, elle arrive!

Merci de votre patience et de votre attention.

Syd


	11. Gideon

Gideon

Il faisait frais ce matin là, Jason Gideon eut d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à sortir du sommeil bienfaisant qui l'enveloppait.

La vibration incessante de son portable posé sur la table du salon, loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait, commençait à le perturber.

Ca n'arrivait presque jamais, mais qui, pouvait bien le déranger, lui, ce solitaire vivant en ermite quasi reclus depuis 4 ans... déjà 4 ans!

Il était parti laissant une équipe désemparée, cette dernière enquête il n'aurait jamais du la faire, Hotch avait été suspendu par sa faute parce qu'il l'avait couvert, et il avait quitté le bureau sans un mot, sans une explication, juste une lettre laissée à Spencer.

Il avait mis près de deux ans à accepter et admettre ce qui s'était passé, deux ans pour s'en remettre, deux autres années pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie, prendre un nouveau départ. Quatre ans en tout!

Plusieurs fois, il avait voulu revenir, quand cette voiture avait explosé à New York et qu'il avait su pour Hotch, quand Foyet était réapparu et avait agressé Aaron, quand Haley avait été assassinée. Il avait assisté de loin à la douleur de son ami, il avait compris alors que toute l'équipe était là pour le soutenir et que ses anciens collaborateurs n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de lui!

Il n'avait jamais compris comment Aaron avait fait pour s'en sortir, comment il était passé au dessus de tout ça, comment il arrivait à élever un petit garçon en continuant de faire un métier aussi difficile que le sien... Et il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais!

Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, le téléphone vibrait continuellement...

Son interlocuteur s'impatientait...

Pendant ces quatre années, il avait sonné trois fois, et il n 'avait pas répondu...

Il n'avait pas répondu quand JJ l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer l'agression d'Aaron Hotchner, il l'avait découvert le jour suivant, aux nouvelles, puis il avait entendu le message de JJ, il avait appelé l'hôpital, pris des nouvelles mais n'était pas allé le voir, après réflexion, il aurait peut-être du y aller, mais il était trop tard maintenant pour avoir des regrets...

Il n'avait pas répondu quand Derek l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer la mort de Haley, mais il avait compris tout de suite quand les journaux en avait fait leur édition spéciale, il avait reconnu la maison, il avait aperçu une partie de l'équipe, et la seule image qui avait marqué son esprit et qu'il voyait encore aujourd'hui quand il pensait à tout cela, c'était ce visage pâle, défait, amaigri et fatigué de son ancien compagnon d'armes. Il aurait voulu l'accompagner dans cette douleur mais elle lui rappelait trop sa propre tragédie et il n'avait pas pu, vraiment pas pu!

Il n'avait pas répondu quand Hotch l'avait appelé, probablement pour lui annoncer la mort d'Emily, il n'avait pas laisser de message, mais Jason avait deviné!

Et là, son interlocuteur continuait à s'impatienter... ça devait être grave, plus grave qu'il ne l'imaginait!

Et il avait fini par répondre au téléphone. Ce qu'il apprit alors de la bouche de Penelope le glaça, et ce fut là qu'il estima qu'il était temps de réagir, son sac était toujours prêt, un vieux réflexe

Il partit donc à la rencontre de son ancienne équipe, il était temps de les confronter, de leur expliquer et de les aider dans la bataille qu'ils auraient à mener pour retrouver leur ami et son petit garçon sains et saufs!

Quelques heures plus tard, il prit une profonde inspiration, traversa le bureau, ce bureau plein de souvenirs, sous le regard médusé de certains de ses anciens collaborateurs, il frappa à la porte de la salle de réunion et observa tous ces visages surpris et persuadés tout à coup de rencontrer un fantôme!


	12. Derek

Derek

Quand il avait accepté de reprendre la place de Kate Joyner à New-York, Derek Morgan n'avait pas imaginé à quel point il s'était trompé...

Ce que David Rossi lui avait dit lui revint en mémoire : "Derek, tu ne l'as pas vu depuis 4 mois... il y avait dix ans qu'il dirigeait l'équipe, et du jour au lendemain, tu es parti à New-York, Reid t'a suivi, Ashley est partie dans un autre service, je ne suis plus que consultant et Emily n'est plus là..., il a perdu ses repères, ses amis. Après la mort d'Haley, il avait reconstruit sa vie autour de vous et de Jack, vous étiez sa famille... Et il a tout perdu, d'un coup, comme ça!"

"Il a ensuite officieusement pris la place d'Erin Strauss et il a beaucoup de travail, ajoute à cela un deuil qu'il n'a pas vraiment mené jusqu'au bout, un petit garçon qui grandit trop vite, et tu comprendras un peu plus!"

"Tout a été bouleversé, et il est en train doucement de tout reconstruire et c'est difficile..."

" Mets-toi à sa place!"

Quand il avait accepté le poste à New York, Derek n'avait même pas pensé à ça, certes il avait eu du mal au début, mais là, tout roulait... si seulement il s'était douté de quelque chose, si seulement...

Ce qu'il avait vu sur le film que lui avait montré Penelope l'avait beaucoup perturbé! Il aurait du prendre des nouvelles, s'inquiéter, demander à Penelope de le tenir au courant, elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit, elle n'avait certainement pas osé.

Puis il avait retrouvé Emily et sa rage avait commencé à le ronger, il ne pensait plus, ne réagissait plus comme quelqu'un de normal, il en voulait à la terre entière et surtout à son ancien chef... Aaron Hotchner!

Quelle erreur, quelle grave erreur! Il n'aurait sans doute pas pu éviter ce qui était arrivé deux jours plus tôt mais il aurait pu reconnaître les signes qui font que quelqu'un que vous appréciez et pour qui vous donneriez tout, commence à perdre pied. Il aurait pu intervenir, être une épaule, quelqu'un à qui se confier. Au lieu de ça, il avait disparu de la circulation et s'était fait un peu oublié!

Un peu trop oublié, au point qu'il n'avait même pas essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, et pourquoi Hotch avait organisé la mort d'Emily.

C'était donc très en colère qu'il avait décidé de retourner à Quantico pour recevoir des explications, explications qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais, état donné la nature particulière de ses retrouvailles avec ses anciens collègues et amis!

L'équipe s'était reformée pour un dernier baroud d'honneur, peut-être leur dernière enquête, en tout cas la plus importante, tous avaient répondu présents, tous voulaient que cette enquête-ci se termine bien, ils voulaient tous revoir en vie quelqu'un qu'ils appréciaient tous beaucoup!

L'enquête avait été rapide mais très éprouvante et Derek se retrouvait là, au milieu d'un couloir, la main de son ami dans la sienne, priant pour qu'il tienne le coup le temps que les secours arrivent, ce fut les plus longues minutes de sa vie! Celles que l'on n'oublient jamais! Celles qui vous hantent et qui vous donnent des cauchemars à chaque fois que vous y repensez!

David Rossi à ses côtés suppliait Hotch de tenir le coup pour Jack, pour eux, ses amis, sa famille... Derek était désemparé... Il ne pensait plus, n'avait plus envie de penser, il ferma les yeux un court instant jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'équipe médicale!

Il allait se souvenir de cette nuit toute sa vie, mais il prit une décision, celle, quoiqu'il arrive, de ne jamais plus quitter cette équipe qui lui avait tant manqué!

...


	13. Easter

Easter

Emily lui avait dit qu'il était le meilleur...

Il en avait douté quand il l'avait rencontré la première fois dans cet aéroport mais force était de reconnaître qu'il s'était bien trompé, Aaron Hotchner, cette fois là l'avait bluffé...

Et s'il avait refusé de tuer Doyle lorsqu'ils en avaient discuté tous les deux (au nom de l'éthique et de ce qu'était leur métier), il avait au moins eu le mérite de mettre Emily à l'abri et l'avait protégée, sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui aurait du le protéger et il avait failli. Il n'avait pas assez couvert ses arrières, il avait juste pensé qu'il ne risquait rien et il avait eu tord!

L'appel d'Emily l'avait pris par surprise, il savait pour Aaron Hotchner mais il n'était pas encore intervenu, un de ses hommes était infiltré, depuis longtemps et donnait, quand il le pouvait, des nouvelles, mais la dernière fois qu'il les avait contacté, il était très inquiet, Doyle préparait quelque chose qui n'était pas très clair, et ils surent très vite de quoi il s'agissait!

Mais cette fois, il était allé trop loin en emmenant avec eux un petit garçon de 6 ans, une manière très subtile de mettre une pression supplémentaire sur les épaules d'un homme qui ne l'avait pas demandé et qui ne le méritait pas!

Et aussi longtemps que Jack serait avec son père, Easter ne pourrait pas intervenir, il était hors de question que le petit garçon devienne un dommage collatéral, il était hors de question de mettre sa vie en danger, et il était hors de question de mettre la vie d'Hotchner en danger...

Emily l'avait mis au courant de ce qui était arrivé deux ans plus tôt à son patron, il avait assez souffert, mais il n'interviendrait que dès que le petit Jack serait à l'abri!

Et pour cela il comptait sur le pouvoir de persuasion de son agent, qui, dès que Jack serait en sécurité, était chargé de contacter Aaron Hotchner.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les choses prennent une tournure aussi rapide, l'appel d'Emily était arrivé au bon moment si tant fut qu'il y ait un bon moment. Les choses s'étaient précipitées, des deux planques que son équipe surveillait, une attira son attention, une fusillade, proche de Quantico, il envoya l'équipe d'Hotchner et prit la direction de l'autre.

Et il les avait prévenu de s'attendre au pire des scénarii!

Quelques minutes plus tard, son agent infiltré l'avait appelé pour lui expliqué que tout était terminé, que l'agent Hotchner avait été blessé mais qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien compte tenu des circonstances, Doyle n'avait eu aucune chance, Hotchner avait fait un carton, un seul tir, une seule balle!

C'était donc rassuré qu'Easter se rendait là où l'équipe d'Hotch s'était rendue sauf que la question que David Rossi lui avait posée en arrivant l'avait paniqué et que quand il l'avait vu, allongé sur le sol, soutenu par Derek Morgan, il commença a hurler dans son micro!

Il avait vu des visages fermés, une équipe désemparée, dépassée par les évènements, un sentiment qu'il n'avait lui-même jamais connu, Aaron Hotchner avait de la chance, il avait à ses côtés une équipe dévouée, des amis qui s'inquiétaient pour lui!

Et aujourd'hui, aux côtés d'Emily, il attendait d'avoir des nouvelles, de bonnes nouvelles, de celui qu'en fin de compte il avait si mal jugé et en qui Emily avait toujours cru!

...


	14. Rossi

Rossi

Aaron était parti plus tôt cet après-midi là, David savait pourquoi, Jack et lui devaient passer un long WE ensemble avant la rentrée scolaire, et de toute façon si c'était nécessaire, il pouvait toujours le joindre sans problème.

Et c'est ce qui c'était passé, Dave avait essayé d'appeler Hotch au début du WE et était tombé sur le répondeur.

Il savait que le petit Jack avait un entraînement et il les accompagnait souvent, aujourd'hui pourtant, alors qu'il souhaitait savoir si Hotch avait besoin de lui, il ne parvenait pas à le joindre. Il avait essayé toute la journée du samedi, puis du dimanche, sans succès et il ne voulait pas inquiéter Jessica, il ne l'avait donc pas appelée.

C'est pourquoi ce matin là très tôt, même s'il ne travaillait plus pour le département qu'à mi-temps, il était entré presque sans frapper dans le bureau de Penelope Garcia, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de le voir, mais son air inquiet la rassura encore moins, et le ton de sa voix, le ton de sa voix...

Elle se souvenait l'avoir entendu une seule fois comme aujourd'hui, cette fois où il lui avait demandé de retrouver tous les membres de l'équipe après l'explosion et dont il n'avait aucune nouvelle quand ils étaient en mission à New York!

Elle comprit donc très vite que l'inquiétude de Rossi était centrée sur Hotch, lui et son patron avaient une relation toute particulière, c'était le seul qui l'appelait par son prénom, le seul avec qui il était un peu familier, c'était aussi son ami, ils avaient beaucoup travaillé ensemble avant que David ne quittent le département mais quand il était revenu, on se rendait bien compte qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se compléter, même si les débuts avaient été difficiles, et puis Rossi n'avait pas exigé la place d'Aaron Hotchner, et il le pouvait, il le respectait trop pour ça, et cette place, Aaron l'avait méritée!

Il expliqua à Penelope la raison de son inquiétude, et elle ne mit pas très longtemps à découvrir la véritable raison du silence d'Aaron Hotchner... et cette découverte les pétrifia tous les deux!

Et avant qu'ils n'aient pu digérer l'information, c'était JJ qui aussi inquiète que David Rossi qui était arrivée dans l'antre de Penelope! Elle avait reçu une vidéo, et en la voyant Rossi avait arrêté de respirer, Jack et Aaron, Aaron, Jack, Ian Doyle... JJ savait pourquoi, elle leur avait caché quelque chose, ils lui avaient caché quelque chose, parce que, ce que JJ savait, Aaron devait aussi le savoir...

Tout allait beaucoup trop vite, l'arrivée de Derek un peu plus tard, et tout le monde avait compris pourquoi Ian Doyle avait emmené Aaron Hotchner, mais Jack n'avait pas a être là, le petit garçon en avait déjà assez vu, et être le témoin de la souffrance de son père était inimaginable!

La gorge de Dave se serra, il se souvint, il y a longtemps... il aurait pu lui aussi connaître ce bonheur, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement, et tout ce qui comptait pour lui en ce moment c'était de le mettre à l'abri, de les mettre à l'abri, il fallait qu'il retrouve très vite son ami. Il ferma les yeux un instant... qui mieux que SON équipe pourrait faire le maximum pour le retrouver?

Il était temps de retravailler ensemble, de reformer la famille, cette famille qui n'aurait jamais du se déchirer et se séparer.

Penelope et JJ avaient fait appel à toutes les équipes qui n'étaient pas sur le terrain, mais il y en avait plus qui avait répondu à l'appel, certains étaient d'ailleurs à la retraite... Personne ne s'attaquait impunément à l'un des leurs sans être puni... et Ian Doyle allait être puni!

La rage de Rossi s'était accentuée dès qu'il avait vu la dernière vidéo, il ne fallait plus tarder, et même si Emily avait fini par quitter la pièce, il fallait qu'elle revienne vite pour pouvoir les aider, et le retour de Jack avait accéléré les choses...

Les dernières heures avaient été terribles, et quand il avait vu la silhouette de son ami, appuyée contre un mur au fond de ce couloir, il s'était laissé aller à un soupir de soulagement... et même si celui-ci avait souhaité un moment pour respirer, il ne lui avait pas laissé, il était trop heureux de le retrouver... et avait décidé de ne plus jamais le lâcher...

Sauf qu'après ce coup de fil à Jessica, il s'était effondré...

Cette attente était insupportable, il ne pouvait perdre encore un ami, et pour éviter d'avoir à attendre dans cette salle qu'il détestait, il était rentré au bureau avec Jason!

Jusqu'à ce que Penelope vienne les rejoindre!

...


	15. Penelope

Penelope

Dès qu'elle avait pu quitter son bureau à Quantico, Penelope était aller rejoindre l'équipe à l'hôpital, elle avait promis à Rossi de revenir dès qu'elle aurait des nouvelles.

Le chemin qu'elle était en train de parcourir lui laissa le temps de repenser à tout cela et de se souvenir de tellement de choses.

Elle avait essayé avec JJ de gérer tant bien que mal les diverses enquêtes alors qu'ils étaient en effectif réduit, elle en avait voulu à Reid et à Derek d'être partis, Hotch avait du s'occuper de beaucoup de choses, avait beaucoup de travail, était fatigué et avait beaucoup trop maigri!

Il n'était plus qu'une ombre qu'elle croisait parfois dans les bureaux à toute heure du jour et parfois de la nuit, cet homme était un robot, mais il ne l'avait pas toujours été.

Il y a un peu plus de 6 ans, c'était un homme heureux, père depuis peu qui arrivait tous les matins au bureau!

Quelques vieilles conversations lui revinrent soudain en mémoire et elle se mit à regretter le bon vieux temps.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait répondu sur une enquête : "Chéri, s'il ouvre la bouche, je vous donnerai la taille de sa langue!" et le retour rapide de son patron : "Garcia, ne m'appelle pas chéri et arrête tes allusions salaces...", elle devait avouer que ce genre de conversation lui manquait!

Hotch avait beaucoup changé ces 4 dernières années, il était devenu taciturne, méfiant, renfermé, il devenait quasi impossible de l'approcher...

Tout avait commencé à se dégrader quand Haley était partie avec Jack puis le divorce, cette famille qu'il avait perdu était une bulle dans laquelle il se ressourçait et il ne l'avait plus!

Comme il ne se confiait pas, il gardait tout pour lui. Rossi avait bien essayé de lui parler après la mort de Kate, mais, il n'avait pas réussi et là-bas Hotch s'en était sorti de justesse. Ensuite, il y avait eu Foyet, Georges Foyet, un cas à part, un fou furieux qui avait tout détruit.

Il l'avait agressé chez lui un soir, et avait passé la nuit à le torturer, Hotch s'en était encore sorti de justesse, puis sa famille avait été mise à l'abri, il n'avait plus vu Jack pendant des mois. Tout cela l'avait beaucoup déstabilisé, il avait laissé sa place à Morgan jusqu'à ce jour où tout avait basculé.

Aaron était arrivé trop tard, Penelope avait suivi la conversation entre Foyet et son patron, les autres aussi, et la fin de l'histoire avait été terrible.

Elle était restée traumatisée, ces 3 coups de feu, elle les entendrait toute sa vie, et puis cette attente, pour avoir des nouvelles, des nouvelles de Jack et d'Aaron, que s'était-il passé quand il avait raccroché?

Tout aurait pu arriver, et Garcia avait pensé au pire. Jack, seul avec Foyet, le temps que Hotch arrive. Elle avait bien pensé qu'il devait s'être caché après ce que son père lui avait dit au téléphone, mais elle n'en était pas certaine.

Et elle avait prié pour que tout ça s'arrête.

Puis il y avait eu l'enquête interne, Aaron Hotchner n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Et après les funérailles, il avait fallu composer et apprendre à vivre avec un petit garçon de 4 ans.

Et il s'en sortait plutôt bien...

xxx

Les gens qui chuchotent, l'odeur d'antiseptique, la chaleur, le bruit de l'air conditionné, l'attente, Penelope détestait décidément tout cela.

C'était déjà arrivé beaucoup trop souvent, et elle n'aimait, vraiment pas!

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle où attendaient tous ses collègues, ses amis...

Puis elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle, tous se levèrent, et elle se sentit mal tout d'un coup, cela voulait dire que quelqu'un venait d'arriver dans son dos, pour donner des nouvelles.

Une petite phrase, et elle soupira les larmes aux yeux...

"Il va bien..."

...


	16. Sean

Sean

Il était tard ce soir là, et quand le téléphone avait commencer à sonner, il s'était senti soudain très mal à l'aise, et plus les sonneries se faisaient insistantes plus il était inquiet, quand il décrocha, il était trop tard...

Puis ce fût sur son portable, une fois, deux fois, avant de répondre, il regarda l'écran, et un frisson le parcourut, il se figea, JJ, le bureau... le bureau ne l'appelait que quand il y avait un problème, un grave problème, JJ l'avait appelé deux fois déjà, en 7 ans, cette fois c'était la 3ème et il ne la sentait pas, son inquiétude allait grandissant...

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'accepter l'appel, il écouta ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, elle y mettait les formes comme elle l'avait toujours fait, comme s'il fallait préserver le petit frère de son patron, le rassurer même si la situation était grave, même si tout semblait désespéré.

Il n'avait pas pu se libérer pour les funérailles de Haley, mais peut-être n'en avait-il pas eu le courage, revoir Jack et Aaron dans ces conditions lui était insupportable, et il ne les avait pas revu depuis longtemps.

Aaron était la seule famille qui lui restait, il devait aller le voir, il devait s'occuper de Jack, même s'il savait que la sœur de Haley, Jessica, était totalement présente dans leur vie à tous les deux!

Il promit à JJ de prendre le prochain avion, prépara en vitesse une valise et quitta très vite son appartement.

Il se souvenait des visages des collaborateurs de son frère, mais celui-là, il ne s'en souvenait pas, il l'avait vu plusieurs fois à la télé, sans remettre un nom sur son visage...

L'homme se présenta : David Rossi!

Rossi l'écrivain, Rossi l'un des premiers agents fondateurs du BAU, celui qu'Aaron avait rejoint, avant de prendre la direction de l'équipe quand il était parti une bonne quinzaine d'années plus tôt!

Il savait que David Rossi était un de ses plus proches amis, il savait que c'était quelqu'un sur qui Aaron pouvait compter. Il décida, il décida... d'être un peu plus présent dans la vie de son frère et d'être, parfois, juste là!

Sean le suivit jusqu'à sa voiture et eut un choc quand il en vit le passager, Jason Gideon... il devint livide, il s'aperçut qu'il s'était figé lorsqu'il sentit la main de David Rossi sur son épaule.

La situation devait être terrible, si Gideon était là, il y avait 4 ans qu'il avait quitté l'équipe, qu'il n'avait plus donné signe de vie, pourquoi maintenant?

Sean eut donc un mauvais pressentiment, et il n'osait pas demander d'explications, il n'osait pas... il ne voulait pas savoir mais en même temps, il voulait comprendre pourquoi cette fois son équipe avait insisté pour qu'il soit là, pourquoi étaient-ils venu le chercher?

Il ouvrit enfin la bouche et posa cette question, celle qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu poser. Après tout, pour lui, Aaron était un héro, c'était lui qui arrêtait les méchants, c'était lui le patron du BAU, il était invincible, rien ne pouvait lui arriver...

"Il est mort, c'est ça?"

David Rossi secoua la tête, Sean ferma les yeux...

"Non, non, il est sorti d'affaire, Penelope nous a dit qu'il allait bien..."

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, il arrivait à l'hôpital, toute l'équipe d'Aaron, au grand complet, était là, ils étaient tous là, la situation avait du être désespérée... c'était pour cela qu'il était là...

Il fût conduit dans sa chambre, il était la seule famille qui lui restait, et Sean eut le cœur serré, il n'avait pas vu Aaron de puis longtemps, et il avait tellement changé...

Il s'assit à côté du lit, posa une main sur celle de son grand-frère et attendit...

...


	17. Doyle

Doyle

Quand Aaron Hotchner s'était retourné la première fois, Doyle avait compris que la partie serait serrée, que cet homme là serait son plus grand défi, qu'il ne se laisserait pas briser comme ça et qu'il se battrait jusqu'au bout!

Il était sur ses gardes, c'était un bon agent, il lui faudrait jouer serrer...

Il se souvint du visage d'Emily quand il lui avait fait comprendre quelques mois plus tôt qu'il épiait ses collègues et le simple fait de parler d'Aaron et de son petit garçon l'avait mise hors d'elle, il s'attendait un peu à la réaction qu'avait eue Emily, et c'était à cause d'elle qu'il était maintenant sur ses traces à lui.

Il savait qu'il avait feint la mort d'Emily, qu'il avait tout organisé pour la faire disparaître, et depuis qu'il le savait, la haine de Doyle envers Aaron Hotchner n'avait cessé de croitre, il allait se venger...

Ce qu'il n'avait pas anticipé quand il était passé à l'action c'était la présence du petit Jack, il ne voulait pas de mal à ce petit garçon, il ne voulait pas le traumatiser, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix!

Les choses s'étaient déroulées un peu trop vite et Aaron Hotchner avait donné du fil à retordre à ses collaborateurs lors de sa capture, il aurait voulu éviter de tirer, en pleine rue, mais celui-ci ne lui avait pas laissé le choix!

Un peu après leur arrivée dans la planque qu'il avait mis du temps à trouver, ses hommes avaient emmené Hotchner, dans une autre pièce, loin de celle où s'était endormi le petit Jack!

Hotchner n'était pas un homme qu'on déstabilisait facilement et il allait avoir fort à faire avec lui!

Ca prendrait du temps, mais il y arriverait... il ne s'en prendrait pas à Jack directement, le petit garçon devait être traumatisé et il s'en voulait d'avoir du l'emmener.

Par contre Aaron Hotchner allait le regretter, on ne mentait pas de cette façon à Ian Doyle et surtout pas quand il s'agissait d'Emily Prentiss, il connaitrait bien vite les dessous de l'histoire et comment il avait réussi à cacher sa présence aussi longtemps, même à sa propre équipe. Et plus que tout, il voulait savoir où elle se trouvait!

Quand il s'en approcha, celui-ci ferma les yeux!

Au bout de la nuit, quand les premières lueurs du jour arrivèrent, il n'avait toujours rien appris, Aaron Hotchner était resté muet, fatigué, désorienté, mais muet...

La scène avait été filmée, peut-être qu'en la voyant, Emily se sentirait si mal à l'aise qu'elle prendrait directement contact avec lui pour sauver la peau de son patron!

Il n'eut donc aucun scrupule à l'envoyer, n'imaginant même l'étonnante solidarité qu'elle allait engendrer.

Ensuite, il prit une décision, celle de laisser partir Jack, un de ses proches collaborateurs lui avait soufflé cette éventualité, il n'aurait plus les mains liées et pourrait ainsi donner libre court à sa rage envers Aaron Hotchner.

Seulement les choses n'avaient pas tourner à son avantage quand il avait voulu réitérer ses performances des heures précédentes et qu'il se présenta devant son prisonnier, il se retrouva face à un homme qui était armé.

Deux coups de feu partirent en même temps, l'un touchant Hotchner au flan, pour l'autre, Doyle ne vit même pas le coup arriver, il s'étala sur le sol mort sur le coup!

...


	18. JJ

JJ

Il y avait quelques mois, et tout s'était passé très vite!

"Elle n'a pas survécu à l'opération!"

JJ se souviendrait toute de sa vie de cette phrase qui avait tout précipité. La douleur de Spencer, les larmes de Penelope et la retenue de Morgan, Ashley et Rossi!

Mais elle n'oublierait jamais, oh non jamais, le visage fermé de Hotch.

Puis il s'était levé, avait quitté la salle d'attente, elle l'avait vu tourner les yeux vers la sortie puis elle avait croiser ce regard, son regard... il avait pris une décision, il n'était pas question de revenir en arrière et elle le savait!

Elle laissa Spencer pour le rejoindre.

Elle parla la première : "C'était ce qu'il fallait faire!"

"Je sais!"

Mais au son de sa voix, elle avait compris que même s'il avait fait ça pour la mettre à l'abri, il n'avait pas du tout aimé la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées, et il allait devoir gérer un deuil qui n'en était pas un, pour lui, mais qui l'était pour les autres membres de son équipe, et il allait être seul, tout seul à gérer cette crise, JJ serait loin, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'appuyer sur elle quand il en aurait eu besoin!

Il avait alors pris sa main, l'avait serrée et avait quitté l'hôpital.

Et dès ce jour, elle sut qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour revenir, il avait besoin d'elle et elle reviendrait!

Elle avait refusé deux fois le poste au Pentagone pour rester à ses côtés, il avait besoin d'elle, elle avait besoin de lui, elle avait toujours pu lire en lui, elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, et elle avait eu tellement de peine quand cette tragédie l'avait frappé. Un court instant dans l'avion, cette fois-là, elle avait voulu lui en parler, lui faire comprendre que cette douleur ne s'en va jamais, qu'elle reste là, qu'elle s'estompe et qu'on finit par penser aux gens qu'on a aimé avec tendresse, sans plus vraiment les pleurer...

Et ils avaient un chose en commun, un petit garçon qu'il fallait élever, Jack savait que son père serait toujours là pour lui, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas réussi à anticiper, elle n'avait pas vu le danger, elle n'avait pas été là pour Hotch!

Quand elle avait reçu le message le matin même, c'était comme si sa vie s'était soudain arrêtée. Aaron Hotchner n'avait-il pas vécu assez d'atrocités? Et pourquoi emmener son petit garçon avec lui? Jack ne méritait pas ça , il ne méritait pas de voir son père souffrir encore et encore!

Elle avait bien compris que son patron se battrait pour Jack et il fallait qu'ils interviennent avant que le pire n'arrive et si pour cela leur équipe devait se reformer, c'était une très bonne chose, ensemble il faisait ce qu'il y avait de mieux dans le département, étudier toutes les possibilités pour que le mal disparaisse un peu plus chaque jour!

Et ici, l'un des leurs en était la victime...

Et elle espérait bien que toute cette histoire se règle très vite.

Elle inspira profondément, ce secret qu'ils partageaient les avait tous les deux déstabilisés, Hotch travaillait trop! Il avait aussi beaucoup maigri, elle avait trouvé cela inquiétant et s'était promis de lui en parler un de ces jours! Elle aurait du prévenir David, ils auraient du faire un peu plus attention, Hotch était un homme qui ne se confiait pas mais il n'allait pas bien et elle l'avait senti!

Trop tard!

Puis Gideon était arrivé, Jack avait été libéré, Easter les avait contacté et ils l'avaient retrouvé... pas en très bonne forme, mais vivant.

JJ savait qu'elle ne devait pas, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle, dès qu'il avait été debout, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, elle n'avait rien dit mais lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait eu peur, si peur qu'il lui soit arriver quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave, elle ne pouvait pas se douter à ce moment, que c'était le cas et qu'elle passerait le reste de la nuit à prier pour lui!

Elle l'avait accompagné dans l'ambulance et avait été le témoin des efforts presque désespérés de l'équipe médicale pour le maintenir en vie, elle avait essayé de ne pas paniquer, de ne pas penser au pire, d'imaginer que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'elle allait se réveiller, ce qui ne fut pas le cas.

Ensuite, alors qu'il était emmené au bloc, elle eut la triste mission de contacter Sean, le petit frère de son patron, sa seule famille, et elle avait fini par détester ce rôle d'agent de liaison...

...


	19. Emily

Emily

Quand elle s'était retrouvée nez à nez avec Derek presque 3 semaines auparavant, elle avait paniqué!

Si lui l'avait si facilement retrouvée, ça devrait être un jeu d'enfant pour Ian Doyle...

Elle venait de se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre en rentrant au pays, et en essayant de le joindre, elle avait sans le vouloir entraîné son ancien patron dans une spirale infernale dont on ne savait qui en sortirait vainqueur!

Elle avait tout expliqué à Derek, pourquoi Hotch avait fait ce choix, pourquoi elle l'avait accepté, elle voulait tous les mettre à l'abri, ils étaient sa famille, ses amis! Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait bien longtemps vivre loin d'eux, et elle était rentrée!

Elle s'était mise en danger, mais Clyde lui avait promis d'assurer ses arrières... sauf que dans son équation, il avait oublié Hotch.

Quand elle avait ouvert la porte de la salle de réunion cet après midi, quand elle avait senti tous ces regards sur elle, elle s'était sentie mal, elle les avait tous trahi, et elle ne se le pardonnait pas! Pas encore! Un jour peut-être, plus tard, mais pas maintenant!

Elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'elle allait voir, elle ferma donc les yeux en même temps que lui quand Doyle s'était approché, puis écœurée par tant de violence, elle avait quitté sa place suivie de peu par Penelope.

"Tu n'y es pour rien Emily!"

Penelope avait toujours ce don de tout comprendre avant tout le monde... mais sur ce coup-là, elle n'avait pas complètement raison. C'était de sa faute et si elle avait eu le courage de leur parler, peut-être que Hotch n'aurait pas été obligé d'aller jusque là pour la protéger!

Elle n'aurait jamais du rentrer et essayer de le contacter, son retour avait eu pour effet de désigner la prochaine cible de Ian Doyle, elle aurait du être plus prudente, elle aurait du rester sur ses gardes, mais ce qu'elle avait à lui dire était de la plus grande importance, c'était vital, c'était l'espoir aussi d'une nouvelle vie pour elle...

Elle aurait du se faire plus discrète. Et peut-être que Hotch ne serait pas dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement...

Elle fut attirée par un brouhaha un peu plus loin derrière, et escorté d'un garde de sécurité, Emily vit arriver le petit Jack que Penelope prit instantanément dans ses bras.

Les autres membres de l'équipe étaient sortis du bureau, la situation avait nettement évolué, et il fallait faire vite, surtout après ce que Clyde lui avait dit un peu plus tard, un complice... infiltré, chargé de veiller sur Hotch, et puis elle avait entendu ce que Gideon avait dit à Rossi.

"Il va se venger!"

"Je sais!"

Et puis toute l'équipe été arrivée en trombe sur les lieux d'un entrepôt abandonné depuis des années, mais tout était beaucoup trop silencieux...

Au bout d'un couloir, elle avait aperçu soudain une forme, un homme, agenouillé, le dos posé contre le mur, le visage dans les mains.

Et David avait été plus vite qu'elle pour aller vérifier si tout allait bien!

C'est avec soulagement qu'elle l'avait vu se relever, il avait l'air fatigué, il avait les traits tirés et ses yeux étaient brillants, fuyants, elle fut surprise par sa maigreur, il y avait plus de 8 mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et son apparence la surprit.

Et après JJ ce fut elle qui l'étreignît, il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'effusions... elle le savait, mais elle avait besoin de le toucher pour être certaine qu'il allait bien, que ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas un rêve!

Assise sur une chaise dans cette salle, elle attendait maintenant en même temps que l'équipe, l'autorisation du médecin, pour passer quelques minutes à son chevet.

...


	20. A vous

Bon, un petit commentaire de ma part s'impose...

D'abord, un grand merci à mes deux aficionados... Heureusement que vous suivez, j'aime vos commentaires, et j'aime savoir où je vais!

Je n'oublie pas ceux qui ne mettent pas de review... mais bon, ce serait top de temps en temps, histoire de voir ce que vous en pensez, hein! :o)

Lolo, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que tu réagis au quart de tour chaque fois... - mais nos longues conversations me manquent parfois (sisi)

CMCity, ton dernier commentaire m'a fait réfléchir, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire avec Reid, grâce à toi j'ai trouvé, merci... ;o), en tout cas ça m'a aidé!

Ceci étant, j'écris quand je suis frustrée et j'avoue que la saison diffusée pour le moment me frustre beaucoup... je n'ai même pas vu les deux derniers épisodes, je suis déçue, mais où es Hotch?

Ces épisodes centrés sur un des membres de l'équipe chaque semaine m'ennuie, j'espère que 710 sera à la hauteur sinon je démissionne! Na!

Encore 3 chapitres à poster, Reid, Hotch (mais il faut que je le relise un peu histoire de faire les dernières corrections) et quelqu'un d'autre... un dernier chapitre que j'ai pris un plaisir fou à écrire et qui j'espère vous plaira!

Merci de passer par ici!

A très vite

Syd


	21. Reid

Reid

Il avait vécu toute cette histoire en retrait, pas qu'il n'avait pas voulu s'impliquer, loin de là, mais toute son attention était portée sur Jack...

Il se revoyait un peu dans ce petit garçon, heureusement, Jack avait une chance que lui n'avait pas eue, celle d'avoir été élevé par sa maman, et ensuite d'avoir un père toujours présent, et une famille, même petite qui s'occupait de lui, Jessica en faisait partie intégrante et c'était une bonne chose.

Jack était un petit garçon équilibré, que son père avait réussi à préserver malgré la tragédie qui les avait touché!

Il se souvenait d'avoir croisé son regard quand Hotch l'avait récupéré ce triste jour, et ses paroles directement destinée à son père : "Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé papa!", tout de suite, Hotch l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il allait bien!

Quelques secondes plus tôt, il avait senti le moment d'hésitation de son patron avant d'ouvrir le coffre, il ne pouvait imaginer ce qui lui était par la tête à ce moment précis, et toute réflexion faite, il ne voulait pas le savoir!

Hotch avait dit à Jessica qu'il irait voir Jack, dans la matinée le lendemain, qu'il lui fallait juste un peu de temps pour récupérer, le seul souci c'est qu'il n'avait pas récupéré, et qu'il n'était pas en état d'aller voir Jack. Sauf que tout le monde avait oublié la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Jessica, et qu'il était temps que lui, fasse quelque chose.

Il s'était donc éclipsé dès qu'il avait su que tout irait bien, et avait pris la route pour aller rejoindre Jack chez Jessica, il se sentait capable d'expliquer au petit garçon ce qu'il se passait et surtout d'apaiser ses craintes.

La plupart du temps, c'était Hotch qui s'occupait de gérer ce genre de choses, mais ici, il n'était pas là, et n'était pas en état de le faire, et personne dans son équipe n'avait l'air d'imaginer ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du petit bonhomme.

Il avait du être traumatisé, on ne se remet pas si facilement d'un enlèvement, et qui plus est quand la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde ne s'en sort pas indemne! Jack en avait été le témoin, bien malgré lui! Et il en avait déjà vu assez pour un petit garçon de 6 ans!

Spencer avait vu dans le petit film qu'on avait laissé à JJ comment Hotch avait tout fait pour rassurer son petit garçon et il aurait continuer à le faire s'il avait été en état de le faire juste là à cet instant, Reid n'allait pas se substituer à lui, et Hotch reprendrait son rôle quand il irait mieux, mais il ne fallait pas laisser la situation se dégrader, il fallait qu'il explique à Jack que tout irait bien, que son père allait bien et qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur!

Il venait de se souvenir de ce Jack avait demandé à Rossi : "Dis, tu vas me le ramener mon papa?"

Le petit garçon s'était endormi en ne sachant pas ce qui était arrivé, et Jessica n'avait pas du le réveiller pour le mettre au courant, il devait donc être très angoissé, il sentait les choses mais il était encore trop petit pour les comprendre!

Quand Jessica ouvrit la porte de la maison, le temps fut comme suspendu...

"Dr Reid? Où est Aaron?"

"Il y a eu une complication..."

Jessica se raidit et soupira, il reprit très vite :

"Mais tout va bien... il va bien!"

Puis Spencer entendit la course d'un petit garçon dans le couloir, un petit bonhomme qui se planta soudain derrière les jambes de sa tante en reconnaissant le visiteur.

"Spence?"

Jack était le seul avec JJ à l'appeler comme ça!

"Où est mon papa?"

Jessica le fit entrer et Spencer prit Jack par la main, il avait des choses à lui dire, et lui, mieux que quiconque pouvait se mettre à la place d'un petit garçon de 6 ans!

...


	22. Hotch

Hotch

Il avait senti une présence, un main sur la sienne, quelqu'un était là depuis des heures, à le veiller, à attendre...

Tout était encore flou dans sa tête, il avait bien du mal à remettre ses idées en place, à penser, à se rappeler, mais en avait-il vraiment envie?

Tout avait commencé par un mauvais pressentiment... il s'était soudain senti épié, surveillé.

A la sortie du restaurant, Jack était parti devant comme il le faisait souvent et il avait vu quelqu'un l'attraper et l'emmener tandis qu'une autre personne, arrivée juste derrière lui, tentait de le maîtriser.

Deux paires de bras le mirent debout et le poussèrent ensuite sans ménagement à l'arrière d'un 4x4 noir où il retrouva Jack, il avait reconnu un de ses agresseurs et il savait déjà qu'il ne ferait pas le poids très longtemps. Mais il essaierait... pour Jack...

Il s'efforça de respirer calmement... et se sentit soudain très seul!

Dans cette pièce sans fenêtres où ils avaient été emmenés, il avait rassuré Jack, il lui avait expliqué que Dave se rendrait compte de leur absence et ferait tout pour les retrouver, il lui avait expliqué que quoiqu'il arrive, les gentils gagnent toujours et qu'ils s'en sortirait tous les deux, il lui avait dit aussi, qu'il serait toujours là avec lui et qu'il le protégerait!

Jack avait fini par s'endormir épuisé.

...

Il avait du s'assoupir lui aussi, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, il entendait la respiration calme et régulière de Jack à ses côté, et il avait envie d'en profiter juste un moment.

Il s'assit, posa son visage dans la paume de ses mains, et essaya de se rappeler les évènements des dernières heures.

Et la petite main de Jack sur son bras lui demandant s'il allait bien n'estompa pas en rien le cauchemar qu'il venait de vivre.

Un peu après leur arrivée, un des hommes de Doyle l'avait emmené, heureusement, Jack dormait déjà, c'était une bonne chose, il respira profondément et l'agent stoïque, dépourvu d'émotions reprit le dessus, et face à Ian Doyle, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire!

Il tiendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour que David le retrouve, et quand Doyle s'était approché de lui, il avait fermé les yeux. Et il avait tenu le coup, il était resté désespérément muet, il ne dirait rien sur Emily Prentiss et ne parlerait certainement pas de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il avait tout fait pour la mettre à l'abri, il ne devait pas craquer, pas maintenant.

D'ailleurs David devait déjà savoir, JJ avait certainement du lui parler, elle n'avait plus le choix, pour pouvoir les aider lui et Jack, il fallait qu'elle le dise à son ami.

...

Aaron avait fermé les yeux, Jack n'était plus là, il pourrait enfin se laisser aller et ne pas tenir le coup absolument si tout tournait mal pour lui, son petit garçon ne serait pas le témoin d'une souffrance à laquelle il ne pouvait rien!

Il espérait juste qu'il était en sécurité, et il deviendrait muet quoiqu'il arrive!

Un des sbires de Doyle fut très vite de retour mais il fit une chose qui surprit Aaron Hotchner, il se baissa suffisamment pour se rapprocher de son oreille et murmura : "Essayez de tenir le coup le plus longtemps possible, Jack est en sécurité, votre équipe va bientôt arriver..."

Son équipe?

Il respira profondément!

Son équipe! Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés, pour lui, pour le retrouver, pour le sauver, et Jack était avec eux, il poussa un soupir de soulagement!

L'homme lui glissa quelque chose dans la main, une arme, assez petite pour se cacher facilement mais assez dangereuse pour faire beaucoup de dégâts.

"Ne l'utilisez qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, et dans ce cas-là, ne ratez pas votre coup, et quoiqu'il arrive, je surveillerai vos arrières!"

"Merci!" souffla Aaron.

C'était décidé, il n'attendrait pas une hypothétique arrivée de ses amis, il avait pris une décision, il se débrouillerait tout seul!

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, dès que Doyle vint de nouveau le trouver, il le mit en joue, ce que firent en retour les deux collaborateurs de Doyle, il ne faisait pas le poids mais chacun savait qu'Hotchner n'avait peur de rien, il qu'il ne se laissait pas intimider, il tira le premier, Doyle prit une balle entre les deux yeux, il tira une 2ème fois tuant un des deux hommes de Doyle, l'autre fit mouche.

Aaron sentit un souffle chaud le traverser, il vacilla, un dernier tir et le 3ème agresseur n'était plus de ce monde. Il quitta ensuite la pièce en titubant, pour s'effondrer quelques minutes plus tard.

Il s'appuya contre le mur et attendit, il était épuisé, la douleur était insoutenable, il ne parvenait plus à respirer, sa vue se brouilla, puis il vit David face à lui, il posa une main sur son bras et lui demanda un peu de temps, pour récupérer...

Il eut la force d'appeler Jessica pour lui dire que tout allait bien, puis commença à perdre pied, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il ne devait pas, il se devait de tenir encore debout, ils étaient tous là, l'équipe s'était reformée pour lui, JJ et Emily l'étreignirent, Derek ne le lâchait pas, Rossi était lui aussi à ses côtés, Reid, un peu en retrait et Gideon... Gideon, quelle étrange présence que celle de Gideon.

Il comprit qu'ils tenaient tous beaucoup à lui, et qu'il avait fallu cette tragédie pour les rassembler, il se mit à espérer que tout redevienne comme avant, et que cette équipe qui était la sienne se reforme à nouveau et pour longtemps.

Ses dernières pensées furent pour Jack, il ne fallait pas qu'il le laisse, il ne devait pas s'en aller comme ça, il se battrait, jusqu'au bout...

Il tituba, s'accrocha davantage au bras de Derek, sa vue se brouilla, il se sentit tellement mal tout à coup, et perdit connaissance...

...

Il sentait une présence, un main sur la sienne, quelqu'un était là depuis des heures, à le veiller, à attendre...

Il serra cette main doucement et ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la douleur, cette douleur était terrible, d'abord floue, la silhouette qui était à ses côtés s'approcha et Aaron fut surpris, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à avoir Sean à ses côtés.

S'il était là, c'était que la situation avait été assez désespérée pour mériter sa présence. Sean secoua la tête, Aaron ne devait pas parler, il devait se reposer, mais avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience, il fallait que les autres soient mis au courant, et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant Emily, David, JJ, Gideon, Penelope et Derek entrer...

Puis il entendit une petite voix et vit Jack arriver avec Spencer Reid sur les talons.

Le petit garçon s'approcha de son père et murmura : "Je t'aime papa!" et à travers lui ce fût toute une équipe qui s'exprima.

Hotch ne dit rien, il ferma les yeux, et un sourire aux lèvres, il s'endormit!

...

_NB : Finalement j'ai bien réfléchi, j'ai cogité et j'ai une autre histoire dans la tête... ;o)_


	23. Elle

Elle... _(pas en temps que prénom, mais comme le pronom personnel)_

Elle exerçait un métier auquel elle était totalement dévouée, elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait et ça se sentait, mais il lui arrivait très souvent de travailler le WE, mais c'état un détail.

Donc, parfois, elle prenait sa pause dans le petit parc, tout à côté...

Et c'était là, qu'elle les avait rencontrer... qu'elle l'avait rencontré...

Toujours assise sur le même banc, face au lac, elle profitait de ces moments de calme pour se ressourcer et elle l'avait vu, grand, élancé, il avait beaucoup de charme, elle aimait son sourire... il était accompagné d'un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 6 ans. Elle les observait, leur présence la rassurait.

Tous les samedis, invariablement, elle s'installait sur le même banc et à chaque fois, ils étaient là, elle les regardait, s'amusait de leurs bêtises, tout en étant persuadée d'être la seule à les voir, d'être une privilégiée, un jour peut-être prendrait-elle son courage à deux mains et irait-elle leur parler, lui parler, mais pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant!

Ensuite il y eut des semaines où il ne vint pas, et quand il venait, elle le trouvait fatigué, il avait les traits tirés, le regard perdu...

Une autre fois ce fut elle qui ne vint pas, et le lundi matin, une petite note laissée à son intention à la secrétaire du musée la surprit, il y était écrit : "Vous nous avez manqué" et elle était signée Aaron.

Elle était persuadée d'avoir fait attention, elle était certaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, elle se trompait, puis, elle compta désespérément les jours qui la rapprochait du moment où elle le verrait encore...

Ce jour-là, elle se sentit toute petite, elle paniquait, comme à un premier rendez-vous et pourtant...

Elle s'approcha du banc, le petit garçon y était assis, il l'attendait, puis, puis elle croisa le regard de son père, Aaron, qui lui offrit des fleurs, et elle ne parvînt même pas à sortir un mot tant sa surprise fut grande!

Quelle étrange histoire que celle qu'ils partageaient.

"Comment avez-vous su?" - elle sortit la petite feuille de papier.

"C'est mon métier... mais je ne souhaite pas en parler..."

Un rituel s'installa, ils passaient tous les trois quelques heures ensemble toujours au même endroit, toujours au même moment, il ne parlait jamais de lui, de ce qu'il faisait, de ce qu'il était, de sa vie, et elle s'en accommodait, il désirait rester secret et elle comprenait!

Ils se fabriquaient des souvenirs... où le passé n'avait aucune place.

Et puis ce terrible WE arriva, il ne vint pas, aucune note à son intention, elle l'attendit longtemps, et revint le lendemain, et le surlendemain...

Puis dans le journal en première page, une nouvelle qui la glaça... elle comprit...

Pourquoi il était si secret, pourquoi il n'avait rien dit, pourquoi elle ne connaissait même pas son nom, ni son métier...

Avait-il voulu la préserver? Avait-il voulu la protéger?

Elle aurait pu à cet instant choisir de disparaître, et elle savait qu'il aurait respecté son choix et qu'il n'aurait pas chercher à la revoir, mais elle ne le souhaitait pas, il avait pris une part importante dans sa vie et elle souhaitait faire un bout de chemin avec lui... avec eux...

Tôt ce matin là, elle se présenta à l'hôpital pour prendre de ses nouvelles et peut-être le voir, juste le voir!

Un homme barbu, un peu plus âgé était juste à côté, il l'écoutait, intéressé...

Il se présenta comme un ami d'Aaron, David Rossi, ah oui, elle avait entendu parler de lui, elle savait qui il était, mais lui ne devait pas savoir, il n'avait rien deviné, Aaron n'avait rien dit même à ses plus proches collègues et amis!

Il l'invita à la suivre dans un dédale de couloir, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Aaron et la laissa entrer, son ami ouvrit la bouche surpris : "Toi? Comment?"

Elle répondit simplement : "J'ai lu les journaux, un histoire comme celle-là ça fait malheureusement la une... je sais tout!"

"Je suis désolé!"

Elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui, elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche et murmura : "Chut.."

Rossi referma la porte, décidément Aaron Hotchner était plein de surprises... et celle-là il l'avait bien cachée, mais après tout, lui aussi avait le droit d'être enfin heureux!

...


End file.
